Baby trouble
by csouthard11
Summary: Sequel to 'Wedding Trouble' Now the boys have there kids. and what shall happen in the hous hold of the HUGE Jojo family? Read to find out. Not a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N This is part two to my story 'Wedding trouble' Go sheck that out)_

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Well, here we are. In the hospital room awaiting Buttercup's baby. Bubbles and I already have kids. Fortunatly my son, Brent, is about 4 months old. Bubble's son, Bailey, is 2 months and with Buttercup's son, all of them will be close to the same age and probably the same years in school. we had to leave them with a baby sitter today and I hated to do that cause it is the first time. but we couldn't just bring them down here. They would be crying and disterbing the other patients. I can't wait to see Buttercups baby. We know it's a boy because of the gender test thing a few months ago. Butch couldn't have been happier. Brick acctualy wanted a girl. I don't know why, he never really told me. But there's no reason we can't keep trying. I mean, why give up where we're so close?

**Butch's P.O.V**

Doctors are all over the place and they won't let me into Buttercup's room, and they wouldn't even tell me why. If anything happens to buttercup or my baby I will go on a homicidal rampage. Not even joking. I hope these doctors know that the fate of the world rests in their hands. . .Just a few moments pass and I stand angrily, right as I am about to break down the door it opens and a nurse appears smiling. "Mr. Jojo?" She asks. I nod. "Rite this way to see your healthy new baby boy and your wife." she says motioning for me to follow her. And I do. When she opens the door my ears are filled with the sound of crying. A sound I have been familiar with since my brothers had their children. "Buttercup." I whisper, walking into the room and standing beside her as she hlods the baby in her arms. He has eyes, ligh green like hers, and hair, with a slight curl to it, thats more like mine. "What should we name him?" She asks. Looking up at me. I smile "Blazer?" She scowls. "That's a type of vehicle you idiot. How about Bazile?" Now it's my turn to scowl. "That's a sissy name!" We probably should have though of a name before he was born. Buttercup looks from me to the baby, then back. "What about Blake?" She asks. I smile "Perfect." Then the nurse, who was standing nearby, smiles and writes Blake onto the bith certificat. Then she looks at me "And middle name?" I look down at Buttercup and smile "Adam?" She asks smiling back. I smile wider. "Sure. Adam." The nurse nods and writes that down as well. Well. I have a son. Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer all pile into the room and buttercup laughs. "Well?" Blossom says smiling. "What's his name?" bubbles finishes for her. Buttercup smiles "Blake, Adam, Jojo." Bubbles smiles "Aww, such a cute name. And such a pretty baby!" I smile proudly at my new born son. He sure is a handsome baby. Sure to be a heart breaker when he grows up. My son. yay!

_.*about a 2 years later*_

**Boomer's P.O.V**

What is it with the girls and getting pregnant? They all do it at the same time? Is that normal? Well, Blossom got pregnant, then Bubbles, and now Butch says Buttercup is pregnant again too. Well, I don't know if I can handle annother baby! I mean, I love my son, but he's so LOUD and . . .dirty. . .And with my luck it will probably be annother boy to be loud and messy. At this moment bubbles and I are at the dostors for the gender test. She's been pregnant for about 3 months. Same as last time we had a baby gender test. The doctor smiles as she places the scanner thing over Bubble's stomach and moves it slowly. "Well, looks like you have a healthy baby here, would you like to know the gender or have it be a suprise?" She asks. Bubbles looks at me and I nod. then Bubbles looks back at the doctor. "We would like to know the gender please." The doctor smiles. "Well, looks like you have a beautiful baby girl here." I smile widely. A girl? That means she won't be as messy as Bailey! WOOHOO! I pick Bubbles up and spin her around the room. She giggles "Well, I'm guessing you secretly wanted a girl?" She asks when I put her down. I smile and nod lightly. She smiles widely and takes my hand. I pick her up bridal stlye, yet still holding her hand, and fly home to tell the good news. Blossom and Brick went a couple of weeks ago and had the same results, so I am guessing Butch's baby will as well be a girl. More than likely. yay! A girl!

**Brick's P.O.V**

Well, me and Blossom are, at this moment, shopping for baby clothes for our soon to come baby girl. I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to have a little girl. I want to spoil her and give her anything she wants and be the best dad ever! I am determined! I smile when Blossom holds up a little pink dress with red polka dots all over it and little pink shiny shoes. ""Perfect." I say as she adds it to the pile of clothes in the basket. I wounder what she will look like. Brent has hair like Blossom's, and eyes that are red with light tints of pink. Speaking of Brent, I wounder how he will take having a baby sister. I hope they get along well, I can't stand fighting babies. brent gets along well with Blake and Bailey, so I don't think he should have a problem with getting along with Breanna. Breanna is what we decided to name our girl. We wanted something both smart and pretty. Breanna fit that description. So that's what we decided on. Breanna. My prefect baby girl.

_*about 7 months later*_

**Brick's P.O.V (again)**

So Blossom is in there having a baby. I was in there with her earlier but the doctors and nurses made me leave in a hurry. I don't know why and I am really worried. Boomer is trying to cheer me up by telling me everything will be fine. Reminding me that when Blake was borne Butch wasn't allowed in the room at all. This does succede in calming me down some. But I am still worried.

After a few moments a nurse opens the door and motions for me to come. Not saying anything. I walk in to see Blossom holding our baby. I smile and Blossom looks up at me. "She has a health problem." Blossom says. I gasp. "W-what?" Blossom motions me over to her. "See? She's too small. The doctor says she should be fine though as long at we take extra care with her and make sure she eats alot." Then the nurse walks in and Blossom smiles alittle. "Name?" The nurse asks politely. I answer her. "Breanna, Kaya, Jojo." The nurse nods. Then she looks at both of us. "And also, remember that if Breanna throws up you have to make her eat something." I nod and look down at Breanna. So beautiful. My baby. I will never let anything hurt her. Ever.

_(A/N So? I decided to write a part two thing to Wedding Trouble. If you havent read that yet, go check it out. This won't be a one-shot, in the next chapter Butch and Bommer will have there babies born. I hope I get some reviews on this 3 bye!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Butch's P.O.V**

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Buttercup is in the hospital room, and once again they won't let me in. I wasn't that worried with Blake but now that Brick had Breanna and told me that they wouldn't let him in cause there was a porblem with her size, I'm WAY more nervous.

I walk over to the nurses desk and slam my hand down angrily. "Why can't I go in?" I demand loudly, causeing the nurse to slink back slightly.

She looks at a stack of papers on her desk, then she smiles back up at me. "It seems that your wife said that you had issues with anger, and when the doctors heard that they didn't want you in there, because if anything went wrong, anything at all, there could be a problem. Don't worry sir, I'm sureyour baby and your wife will be fine."

I stand for a moment, then nod and slink away to the chair between my brothers. Boomer on my left and Brick on my right.

You would think that Bubbles would've had her baby first, since she was pregnant first, but her birth is off schedual. Boomer studied it and found that babies born later than their due date usually turn out to be really smart.

Wouldn't that be funny? Boomer and Bubbles having a smart kid? Two blondes, with a daughter that's probably going to be blonde, who would've thought?

The nurse opens the door and looks at me. "Butch Jojo?" She asks, her eyes looking me up and down.

"That's me." I say, standing up and walking into the room where Buttercup had just delivered her baby, smiling when I see her looking down at a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Hey." I say, walking over and smiling down at the baby in her arms. She has my eyes, and her hair is a lighter shade of black that runs strait across her head.

She looks up at me. "She has your eyes Butch!" She says smiling, then looking back down to the baby.

"Name?" The nurse asks, a pen and a birth certificate in her hands, and a smile on her face. It's the same nurse from the desk earlier.

Buttercup smiles, because this time we've already picked a name. "Bianca Payton Jojo." She says, her eyes lingering back down to our daughter.

The nurse nods and writes the name down on the birth certificat, along with my name and Buttercups on the bottom, showing that we are her parents. Just like they did with Blake.

"I can't wait till Blake meets her." Buttercup says smiling, Blake has been asking about the baby since he learned how to talk, questions like 'how did the baby get in there? did momy eat her?' and 'when will the baby come, can I name her?' That's where we got payton from, since Blake always said that he wished his name was payton, we asked him if he would like for the babies middle name to be Payton, he was so happy when we told him that we would.

I'm happy that they're not far apart in ages, they shouldn't have too many issues with getting along, I hope not at least. . .

_(A/N so. . .I haven't updated in thousands of years. and I know I said that I would do Boomer's too, but I promise that I'll do it next time, and It won't take me as long as it did for this one. . .Maybe I'll try this weekend or something? the next chance I get, but if you like this story you should check out some of my others, I think you'll like them! Byeas!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Boomer's P.O.V**

So it took somw time, with the birth delay and everything, but Bubbles is in the hospital room having our baby.

I was in there and holding her hand, but they told me that I would have to leave because her labor was going to be prolonged.

I really wanted to stay but she convinced me that I shouldn't start anything and make the dotors kick me out and

(A/N I AM SORRY GUYS BUT I CAN'T I am just not into this story and. . .I'm just really sorry. . . please don't hate me, I tried. . .I'm sorry.)


End file.
